


Honesty

by kiszkakiss



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Penetrative Sex, unprotected oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiszkakiss/pseuds/kiszkakiss
Summary: You're front row at a Greta Van Fleet concert and Josh wants to get to know you.
Relationships: Josh Kiszka/Reader, Josh Kiszka/You
Kudos: 8





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this. It's based on a dream I had about Josh. This is also the first time I've ever written smut, so, let me know if it makes your pussy tingle... or just let me know what you think lol
> 
> PS: Use protection, people. And pee after sex. Please and thank you.
> 
> Oh, also, Y/N is 'your name' and Y/F/N is 'your friends name'.

Josh was wailing into the microphone and Sam was grooving out — clearly in the zone. Jake was shredding on his guitar and Danny was hitting the drums harder than ever. You never thought you’d actually be able to see Greta Van Fleet live and in the front row. To be so close to them felt like a dream; surreal and magical. They were giving it their all and you appreciated their determination to put on a good show for everyone. You were close enough that you could see the sweat glistening on their skin and their heaving breaths in between songs as they got more and more into it. Jake, in particular, was so sweaty that his long brown hair was sticking to his forehead; that didn’t seem to bother him, though. Jake actually caught your eye a couple of times and Josh smiled at you when he noticed you singing along to every song, even the covers. At one point, he actually pointed between you and your friend.  
Oh, yeah, Y/F/N: your best friend… and ex. You were so transfixed with what was happening on stage that you forgot you weren’t there alone. He pointed between the two of you with raised brows, silently asking if you were together, you assumed.  
“We’re here together, not actually _together_ -together!” you yelled over the music —Jake’s searing guitar solo— shaking your head vehemently and making a cutting motion with your hand towards your neck. Y/F/N looked at you incredulously. _Oops._ Josh noticed the scalding look they shot you but his face lit up with the brightest smile you’d ever seen. You couldn’t believe that you caused this gorgeous rockstar to smile _that_ big, that _beautifully_. You almost felt proud as your stomach fluttered, heat rose to your cheeks and not just because you had been rocking out so much in close proximity to other fans around you.

When the band finally came out for their encore, relief flooded your body. You were worried that might have been it and didn’t want it to end. Once again, the twins were interacting with you; smiling, winking and pointing at you throughout their final songs. Y/F/N was almost rolling their eyes, although they were a fan too. Probably just jealous that you were getting most of the attention. They were kind of possessive over you, despite the two of you not being in a romantic relationship for a couple of years now, and receiving flirtatious attention from other people… that really pissed them off.

Josh said his _thank you’s_ and _goodnight’s_ and the band left the stage, waving as they went. That was it this time. A sadness settled in your heart and you felt tears well up in your eyes. You were still squished up against the barricade waiting for everyone else to leave.  
“Excuse me?” The deep voice made you look up. A tall man dressed in all black, casual attire stood in front of you. “The band wants to know if you’d be interested in coming backstage.”  
Your eyes widened, “Of course, I mean- I’d be very interested-“ Taking a deep breath, you managed to stutter your final response. “Yes, I’d love to!” The man smiled at your eagerness and nodded towards one of the security guys to lift you up and over the barricade. Once you had made it to the other side, you remembered. “Wait!” This caused the man to stop in his tracks and turn back around to you. “Can my friend come with me? We came together, I don’t want to leave them.” He thought about it for a second.  
“Yeah, okay. I’m sure they won’t mind.”  
That same security guy helped YFN over the barricade and you followed the man through a door that wasn’t visible from out in the standing area. Both of you were led through a dark corridor which was narrow and dingy; this venue wasn’t the best. You were actually surprised that they were staying long enough to meet fans, and backstage of all places. When you reached a door with a piece of paper taped to it that read “Greta Van Fleet”, the realisation of what was about to happen hit you like a truck. There was no time to freak out before the door opened and Josh Kiszka was standing right in front of you, welcoming you inside.

-

The dressing room was small but there was enough room for a couch and some acoustic guitars they must have been jamming on before the show. An assortment of food and drink was spread out on the vanity table and there was a bathroom tucked away around a small corner. You were admiring the lights that lined the mirrors when Josh came up to you and handed you a full champagne flute. You thanked him and clinked your glasses together.  
“To showbiz!” He announced. You laughed and looked to the other boys who shot Josh confused looks. “Guys, the lights.” Nothing. “Like in showbiz?” Still nothing. “Ugh, it doesn’t matter.” He paused for a moment. “Oh! Okay, to Y/N!” They all cheered at that, raising their champagne and beer bottles in the air before taking sips, your best friend included. Y/F/N was a musician too and quickly got talking to Jake, Sam and Danny about their gear. It was nice to see them revelling in the attention and really genuinely making friends with the boys. Josh, on the other hand, was more interested in you. Why? You had no idea. Other than also being a singer, you didn’t think you had that much in common. He was attractive, though. There was no way you could deny that.

The rest of the guys and Y/F/N took up the couch space, starting to get into an impromptu jam session, strumming away on their guitars. Josh was humming and vocalising along, standing by you while you were perched on the arm of the couch. You watched as he closed his eyes, just following the chord progression. His eyelashes cast shadows under his eyes and his lips looked smooth and soft as he pursed them together, occasionally swiping his tongue across them. Your eyes moved down towards his body. He was still wearing his show outfit: the white jumpsuit with golden embroidery. It was gorgeous up close and also slightly more transparent… like, you could see _everything_. When you realised just how see-through and _tight_ this outfit was, you let out a soft gasp, quickly averting your gaze.  
“You okay?” Shoot. Josh noticed. He wasn’t supposed to notice. The guys continued playing in the background.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Great, actually. This is so fun.” You were willing the redness in your cheeks to go away but it was fairly warm in the cramped space.  
“I’m glad you’re having a good time.” Josh said, really looking at you this time, you could feel his eyes wandering all over your face.  
“Why did you ask me back here?” You had to know.  
“You seemed cool. Fun to hang out with.” He shrugged. “And I can confirm, you’re really cool.”  
“No one has ever called me cool before.” You were fully blushing now, no hiding it and unable to look him in the eye. He held his hand out to you and you almost went to shake it when you realised he was offering to help you up. You took his hand, his skin feeling as soft as it looked.

Josh guided you to the other side of the room.  
“Just thought it would be easier to talk here. I know there’s not much space and it’s still noisy but…” Josh trailed off, leaning against the wall.  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m happy to even be here.” You gushed and then tried to reel it in a little. “I mean, I didn’t think I’d be making new friends today, with you guys of all people.”  
“I did the second I saw you.”  
“Oh, really? A little presumptuous but okay.” You raised your eyebrow but giggled at his confession anyway.  
“Sorry, I don’t want to scare you off or anything. Just being honest.”  
“I like honesty. It’s the best policy, you know.” Josh chuckled at that and leaned into you, tucking your hair behind your ear.  
“How’s this for honesty? I find you insanely attractive.” he spoke softly.  
“What?” You were kind of taken aback, trying to wrap your head around what was happening. You glanced over to Y/F/N and the other guys, feeling like they could hear this entirely unexpected conversation.  
“Seriously, Y/N. Why did you think I asked if you two were together? I needed to know if you were available.”  
“Don’t get me wrong, Josh. I’m so attracted to you too but…”  
“But…?”  
“But I don’t know… I mean, what do you want out of this?”  
“Well—“ Josh started but you interrupted.  
“I also don’t want you to think that I do this thing often because I do not. I’m here for the music, I would have gone home after the gig if you hadn’t asked me back here. I just needed to clarify that before we go any further.”  
“I’m glad you didn’t. I’m glad you agreed to meet me. Or us. Whatever.” Josh was stuttering, realising that he was too forward and not wanting to make you uncomfortable. “Look, I really like you. If you want to be friends, that’s cool too. I just want to know you.” Your head was spinning. The music playing and Josh’s voice melding together along with a ringing in your ears.  
“Sorry, I’m feeling super overwhelmed right now, can I…?” You pointed towards the bathroom and Josh nodded and let you have some space.

-

The bathroom wasn’t as warm as the dressing room; you could feel yourself cooling down almost immediately. You splashed some water on your face before staring at yourself in the mirror. You hadn’t even thought about what you looked like: baby hairs sticking to your forehead with sweat from actually being at the show, clothes pretty casual because you decided to wear what was comfortable. Did Josh really want to know you? Or did he just want to get laid?

There was a knock at the door, interrupting your thoughts.  
“Come in.” You called and the door opened, revealing a sorry-looking Josh. You didn’t turn around, just looked at him behind you, through the mirror.  
“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out.” He apologised as he let the door click shut behind him, muffling the music being played in the dressing room.  
“Don’t be. It wasn’t you. Just a lot of things happening all at once; sensory overload.” You explained and let out a weak laugh. “Feeling a bit better now, though.” Josh made his way closer to you until his front was pressed against your back.  
“Can I make you feel even better?” He kept his voice low and it sounded like velvet, sending shivers down your spine. You let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding and nodded, gazing at the irresistible rockstar as he nuzzled his face into your neck. “You smell so good.”  
“I smell like sweat.” You laughed again.  
“You smell like you. I like it.” He sounded sincere as he started to place wet kisses on your skin, hands wandering to your hips and squeezing. Your breathing hitched and you let Josh do his thing, just enjoying feeling him close to you. When he nipped at the skin below your ear, you let out a moan and felt him squeeze your hips harder. He spun you around to face him and you just went with your instincts.

Grabbing the back of his neck, you pulled him down into a searing kiss. Any caution you had before went out the window and you just wanted to feel all of him. When his tongue swiped your lip, you welcomed him in and ran your fingers through his curly hair, tugging at it. This made him moan quietly into your mouth and he moved his hands from your hips to your ass; squeezing some more as you caressed his torso. Your hand ran over the zipper of his jumpsuit and you stopped the kiss to look him in his eyes; silently asking if you could unzip it. Josh nodded eagerly and you wasted no time, pulling it down and pushing the top half of the jumpsuit off of his shoulders, revealing his toned torso. Josh caught your lips in another kiss while his hands wandered under your t-shirt. He hadn’t suggested or asked anything but you nodded and let out a muffled “mhm” against his lips when he brushed his hands over the back of your bra. He unclasped it with ease and moved away to help remove the clothes from your body, leaving them forgotten on the floor.  
“Fuck.” Josh breathed when he saw your naked chest.  
“Touch me. Please, Josh?” You didn’t have to ask him twice. He kissed along your jaw and down your neck as his hands squeezed your breasts, occasionally twisting and pulling at your nipples. His touch alone sent arousal straight to your heat. You bit down on your lip when Josh kissed down your sternum and all over your breasts. When he sucked one of your nipples into his mouth, you gripped onto his hair. Your grip tightened when he moved to the other one, it feeling more sensitive, causing you to whimper. Josh pressed his lips to your chest, up to your neck, jaw, then your mouth; capturing your lips in a needy kiss. He was grinding into your thigh and you could feel him hardening. You couldn’t resist and rested your hand on top of his bulge. He stopped kissing you and moaned at your touch, dropping his head on your shoulder. You took that as a cue and kissed down his chest, slowly getting down on your knees in front of him. His fingers tangled in your hair as he watched you pull the rest of his jumpsuit down his thighs, revealing that he wasn’t wearing underwear. You gasped when his cock sprang out of the confines of the fabric.  
“Hey, _I’m_ supposed to be making _you_ feel better.” Josh cupped your face, his pupils blown wide and a playful smile threatening to spread across his face.  
“This _is_ making me feel better.” You replied, running your hands from his thighs, up to his nipples and back down again, just admiring him. His dick was stiff and girthy; the head pink and glistening with precum already. Your mouth was watering at the thought of tasting him.

Josh bucked into your hand before you could even stroke him properly. When you started stroking —slow and steady— he let his head fall back and groaned when you placed a kiss to the underside of his cock. You kitten licked there a few times before taking the head into your mouth; sucking and swirling your tongue while cradling his balls in your other hand and listening as his breathing became more erratic. You pulled your mouth off of the tip with a loud _pop_ and covered your mouth as if that would stifle the sound. Josh shushed you but he was chuckling and shaking his head, his eyes dark but full of sparkle and joy. When you took all of him into your mouth, his grip on your hair tightened and you enjoyed him holding you and controlling the pace, thrusting gently into your mouth. He pulled you off of him by your hair and took your hands in his own to help you get up.  
“That felt so good, baby.” He whispered against your lips, caressing your body as he spoke. “Didn’t wanna cum yet.”  
You smiled and giggled as he spun you around again to face the sink, watching him in the mirror. You noticed his chest heaving up and down, face flushed and lips swollen; matching you. Josh wrapped his arms around your waist, pressed more kisses to your neck and began playing with your nipples, working you back up again.

He fiddled with the button and zipper of your jeans and pulled them down, along with your underwear; letting them settle around your knees. You gripped the sink counter and spread your legs as far as you could, allowing Josh all the access he needed. With one hand wrapped across your stomach, his hard-on pressed against your ass, Josh’s other hand wandered to your thighs, purposely avoiding your center.  
“Please.” You whimpered, unable to be more specific but Josh knew what you needed. He slid his index finger through your folds, coating it in your arousal.  
“Is this all for me? You’re so wet for me?” All you could do was nod and moan as quietly as possible. Then, he added his middle finger, slicking it up as well and then focusing on your clit. The pressure was soft as he slid his fingers over your clit in small circles. You reached behind you to grab the back of his neck and pulled him down into a desperate kiss, despite the awkward angle. Grinding your ass back into his pelvis, you felt his fingers start to slide inside you. The palm of his hand rubbed against your clit as he moved his fingers in and out of your heat. You could feel your orgasm building already.  
“Oh, my god.” you breathed as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of you, over and over, faster and faster until your orgasm washed over you, making your back arch and your toes curl. His fingers stilled as you pulsed around him and tried to catch your breath.

A short moment went by as Josh gave you time to come down. He used his arousal drenched hand to stroke himself.  
“Fuck me. Please.” You were practically begging, bent over the sink, presenting yourself to him. Despite being exhausted and oversensitive from your orgasm, you needed to feel all of him inside you. He gave himself one more tug and lined himself up with your heat. As he started to push inside, you gripped the counter tighter - the sensation of him filling you up almost made your eyes roll back. Once he was buried inside to the hilt, he stayed there, allowing you to adjust to his size; the stretch was absolutely delicious. When you couldn’t wait anymore, you moved forward, letting his cock slip out a little and pushing yourself back onto him.  
“So tight.” Josh seemed breathless and lost for words. He was holding onto your hips and watching himself slip in and out of you, thrusting slowly, savouring the sensation of you around him.  
“Fuck. Faster." You demanded. He couldn’t say no to that. His pace quickened and you both couldn’t hold in your moans, breathing louder and more erratic. “Oh, god. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” You breathed, so close to your second orgasm. Josh could feel you getting tighter around him and reached down to massage your clit in quick motions, from side to side, while increasing his speed and fucking you harder.  
“It’s okay, love. Cum for me.” It was all you could do to squeeze your eyes shut and let Josh pull your orgasm out of you. He continued to fuck you through your orgasm, chasing his own high. Only a few more thrusts and he came inside you with a low groan.

“Shit.” You whispered. “I think we were loud.” The music had stopped... when did they stop playing? Josh was still inside you, catching his breath, when there was a knock at the door.  
“Hey, Y/N, we need to get going.” It was Y/F/N. Josh swiftly pulled out of you and tucked himself back into his jumpsuit, pulling it back over his shoulders and zipping it up. You could feel his cum dripping down your thigh but you grabbed your bra and t-shirt, hastily putting them back on.  
“Yeah! Sorry, we were just…” Josh looked to you, panic in his eyes, “…having a heart to heart?” The question on the end was not helping as you cleaned yourself up as best as you could and pulled your jeans back up.  
“Oh... I thought Y/N was in here.” They said, confused; obviously oblivious to Josh leaving the dressing room after you.  
“I am, I’m in here! I’ll be two seconds.” You called out to them. They didn’t respond. You might have fucked up.

As you were fixing your hair in the mirror and willing yourself to look less fucked-out, Josh let out a sigh.  
“I have to say, that was incredible.” He said, a mix of lust and genuine fondness of you in his voice. You just winked at him.  
“It was. We need to do that again sometime.”


End file.
